Izuno Yuu
(Forward) |number = 9 |element = Wood |team = *'The Genesis' *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 044 Episode 018 (Ares) (cameo)}} Izuno Yuu ( ), also known as Wheeze (ウィーズ, Uīzu), was a forward for The Genesis and afterwards, Neo Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He has a real attitude and likes to feign shots before smacking other players with the ball."'' Appearance Izuno has muscular body, tanned skin and is tall in height. He has silver-blue hair similar to Tsunami's style, but much longer from his back. He also has twisted sideburns and red eyes. Personality Just like most members of Aliea Gakuen, he has high love and respect towards his "father", Kira Seijirou. Plot Season 2 He was a forward for The Genesis with his captain Hiroto. Wheeze is the third partner for the combination hissatsu, Supernova and Space Penguin with Hiroto and Ulvida but in the end, The Genesis lost to Raimon by a score of 4-3. Season 3 After the fall of Aliea Gakuen, he joined Neo Japan to challenge Inazuma Japan for the representative seat. During the match he was able to steal the ball from Gouenji. He, along with Saguinuma and Segata was able to use the evolved form of Kidokawa Seishuu's hissatsu, Triangle Z 改. Despite being able to put up a good fight, they ended up losing with 2-1. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Izuno briefly appeared during a flashback as a kid, playing soccer with several other kids of Ohisama En's orphanage under the watchful eyes of Kira Seijirou and Kira Hitomiko. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Wheeze, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Item': Black Soccer Ball (黒いサッカーボール, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) at Inazuma General Hospital) *'Manual': Mad Juggler After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Wheeze, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Tokawa After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Wheeze, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis (ザ・ジェネシス) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gymnasium) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken at Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) *'Topic': Gap to See (見た目とギャップの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea B' *'Inazuma '09' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea B' *'Gaia' *'Inazuma '09' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'The Big' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' Navigation fr:Wilbur Watkins Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters